His Love, His Light, Tara
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Jax finding his one true love again after his son was born with major medical problems. He had to find a way to get her back and to make the club the way his dad wanted to before he died. What will he find out on the way?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Jax sat there on the roof top reading the novel he found in the storage area. He had missed his dad but he knew that he needed to continue on his legacy. He had been trying his best to come to terms with the many times he had to do things he had never thought he could do. When he found the novel from his dads hand he was hoping that by reading it he could figure out how to understand what it was all about. He loved his brothers in the club. He would do anything for them including die for them. They were his family.

He still had a hard time seeing his mom with Clay Morrow, the man who had come to be president of the club after his father's untimely death. Sitting there looking over the shop he could see his mom acting as if Clay Morrow was King. It did something to the pit of his stomach. He finally looked away and looked down to the papers in his hands. He carefully placed them in a binder to protect them. He knew that this was something he needed to protect, the last words of his old man. Before he took the first page in sight he remembered the last day he seen his dad alive.

"_Son, you take care of your mom while I'm gone. It's been really hard for her since _

_Thomas died. I love you, never forget that."_

"_Dad, why do you have to go now?" Jax asked his dad while having an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong._

" _One day you will understand. I have to make things right for you son. I need to take care of some things so that your mother will never have to worry about losing you."_

"_What do you mean dad?"_

"_I can't explain it right now. But one day son, I will let you know exactly what I am doing to make life better for us all."_

"_Okay, but I will hold you to that promise." Jax said smiling trying his best to rid himself of the emotions he was having._

"_I love you son, remember that the club is our family. Now you do good in school. You only have this last year and you will be graduated and then we can see about finally getting you and Ope patched in. Okay?"_

_Jax face broke into a huge smile. His dream to be a patched member of the Sons Of Anarchy would be happening soon. " You be careful dad. I will take care of mom. No worries okay? "_

"_No worries." his dad said smiling and then climbing on his bike yelling out to his long time friend and vice president Clay Morrow._

Jax remembered that it had not been but a couple of hours when his mom answered the door to Chief Unser. Jax knew right away that it was bad news. He watched as his mom silently received the news and then turned to him and sat him down.

He opened the binder and proceeded to read his fathers words. He hoped that in these words he would know what his dad had promised to tell him. He had read through the first ten chapters and as of yet he didn't read anything other then the love his dad had for the club. The club he originated. He closed the binder ad he realized it was getting late. He didn't know why but he hid it away so no one could find it. He didn't even want his mom to know he found this. He couldn't understand why he felt that way because he loved his mom, but he went with what his mind was telling him to do. So he hid it safely away.

He rode back to the house wondering how Wendy was. She was pregnant with his child. A mistake he made in even marrying her but he made it so he was going to try to see her through this. She was a heroin addict. He just wanted to make sure she stayed clean until the baby arrived. He had the divorce papers ready though. The marriage had been a drunken mistake. He had been hurting so bad when the women he had loved since he was in his freshmen year, up and moved away to go off to college. Tara had begged him to go with her but he knew he could never leave the club or his mom. The club was his legacy. He couldn't abandon it as they had never abandoned him. He knew that once he made the decision to stay that Tara would too but he knew her life would be wasted here. She needed to go and become the doctor she had dreamed about for so long. So he did what he thought was best to get her to go. He knew that Tara had always hated how there were so many croweaters at the club. She somehow always trusted that he would never cheat on her. Which he normally would not have done. But he knew that this was the only way to get her to leave him. He hated hurting her like this but he knew that in the long run it was best for her to let him go. After graduation he told her to meet him, Ope and Donna at the club. Donna had tried to convince him this was not the way to do this but I was determined to set Tara free.

I had told Ope to send her to my room when she came. I could hear the soft knock on the door but I did my best in pretending I didn't hear it. As I heard the door swing open I don't know how I was able to keep my cock hard other then the fact I was pretending it was the one woman I loved more than anything. I heard her gasp painfully and then heard her run out the door. I threw the girl that was on top of me to the side and told her to get the fuck out. I laid back and lit a cigarette the tears in my eyes threatening to break free. As much as I wanted to go after Tara I knew that I had successfully ended our relationship. Tara could move on.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jax pulled into the home that held his wife, Wendy. He didn't live here anymore but he came by to check on her. As he took his helmet off and slid off his bike he realized that everything sounded so still. No noise, no lights. His stomach did a somersault and he ran to the door. Opening it he was calling her name. Hearing no response he went into the kitchen to see if she had left a note. That is when he found her. Laying on the floor, blood seeping onto the floor and her with a needle stuck in her arm and totally out of it. He called 911 and tried his best to wake her up.

He was running along the side of the bed as they rushed her into the operating room. He thought he was going to lose it when they told him he could go no further.

"We will let you know something as soon as we know." the young nurse said to him calmly.

He nodded his head and then running his fingers through his hair he realized he needed to call his mom and the club. After that was done he paced back and forth in the small waiting room. His mom came running in. "Baby, how is she? The baby, is the baby alright?"

"I don't know mom. I haven't heard anything since they took Wendy back. Mom, it was awful. Blood was everywhere."

"The little slut. I can't believe she put your child in danger just so she could get doped up."

"Mom, please. The name calling has to stop."  
>"Jax, I can't believe you aren't angry at her. What she has done."<br>"I just want to know my son will be okay." he softly said.

About that time the rest of the club showed up and then the nurse walked in.

"How is she doing?" Jax asked.

"We had to take the baby. He was being suffocated inside with the drugs. He is in ICU, but I have to tell you that he is going to have to have surgery. Due to the drugs she ingested and from recent times too it caused a rupture in his stomach. The doctor will need to repair that. Also he has a hole in his heart."

"That must be the family flaw." Gemma said quietly.

"We have a specialist surgeon that just joined our staff. She is really good. She specializes in these kinds of cases. She will be in to speak with you shortly to go over the surgeries and explain everything better."

"Thank you." Jax said. He sat back down and put his head in his hands. He was trying to stay strong but he felt as if his son was not going to make it. He heard the door open and heard his mother whisper something under her breath. He looked up and nearly fell over. There she stood. Tara. He wondered what brought her here.

"Jax, I'm sorry, I didn't realize the baby was yours." she softly said.

"Why are you here?" Gemma hatefully asked her.

"I'm the surgeon who will be doing the surgery."

"NO, I will not have you work on our baby." Gemma said angrily.

"Jax, I'm good at what I do. I promise to do everything I can for your son." she said looking directly at him.

"I know Tara. Thank you. So the nurse said you would explain the surgery to us." he said not taking his eyes off of her.

She went on to explain what was going to happen and then she looked at him and explained to him that the survival rate is very low. "But I will do everything in my power Jax." she reiterated.

He knew she would too. He signed the papers and then she went on to tell him how Wendy was doing. She told him he could go see her if he chose to. He nodded and then turned to his mom. "I'' be back."

"I can't believe you are going to go check on that baby killer." his mom said. He just turned away and followed Tara out of the room. She led him to Wendy's room.

"I'm sorry you are going through this Jax."  
>"Thanks. Um.. I'm sorry how my mom treated you."<p>

"It's okay. It's not like she ever liked me before." she said trying to make light of the pain she felt.

He looked up at her and said " That's because she knew you were the woman I love." then he pushed the door to Wendy's room open and she watched as he walked towards the bed.

She brought her hand up to the glass and watched him, whispering to herself, "loved Jax, you loved not love." Then she turned and walked to surgery.

She was glad she had told Jax it would be a lengthy surgery. They had been in there for almost five hours already. After a few touch and goes things were starting to pull together. Her team and her made the last stitch and she finally released a breath of relief.

"Did you want me to tell the family how well he did?" the nurse asked.

"No, I will wash up and go speak with them. Thank you Janet."

Tara went in and scrubbed everything off of her. She finally felt good to go speak with Jax to give him some good news. She was finally ready and she softly entered the waiting room filled with the members of the club. When they seen her they all stood up. She turned to Jax with a smile.

"He's good. We repaired the heart and the stomach. He will be in an incubator for a long while due to him being so premature but all else looks good. But I do want to caution you. It's still a long haul you are looking at. But as long as nothing further complicates itself he should be good. Do you want to go see him? " she asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you." Jax said relief evident on his face and his body.

"Will I be able to go too?" Gemma asked.

"Of course. I will show you two where to go. You will have to wear a gown and sanitize before you go in and you can't touch him yet while he is in the incubator."

"Of course." they both said to her. Then the two followed Tara to the NICU.

Tara couldn't help but think that this child should have been hers and Jax's. She sighed wistfully and turned to go.

"Tara, thank you."

She nodded and left them to their privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Tara had finished her shift but she couldn't leave yet. She walked to the Neonatal ICU and stood over the tiny being there that looked so much like the man she loved. Tara had never gotten over Jax. She tried not to think of the one thing that broke her heart into a million pieces. She started talking to this beautiful little boy.

"You are one lucky little guy. You have no idea yet but you are so loved. I am so glad that I was able to help you. One day you are going to follow in your daddy's footsteps. I can picture his proud face now. Are you going to be a little heart breaker too? I can see it already." she said softly with a slight chuckle. She sat down in the rocking chair beside the incubator. She knew she should leave but she couldn't. Her legs refused to move.

Jax had finished telling his brothers from the club that so far so good. He told them to go on back to the clubhouse and he was going to check on his son one more time before he left too. He sent Tig with his mom. He felt better that someone was with her as she went home. He walked toward the neonatal unit and what he seen made him smile. He knew he should be surprised but he also knew the heart of the woman watching over his son. He almost left not wanting to bother her, but he also wanted to go in there and take her into his arms. He had missed her so much. He wondered if she had moved on with anyone else and figured she probably had. She was a beautiful woman and he knew she had so much love to give someone. It hurt him to think of her with someone else though. He started to turn away when he heard her soft voice.

"Jax".

"Hi, I was just coming up to check on him before I left."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been here." she said thinking that he wouldn't want her there after everything they went through.

"No, you should be." he said as they walked into the room that held his son.

"So you are married." she said trying not to let the hurt come out in her voice.

"Kind of." he said.

"Jax, there is no kind of married."

"We are waiting on the divorce to become final."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jax. This little guy needs his family."

"He will have it. I just can't let Wendy be around him. She didn't think enough of him to stop using while she was pregnant I can't honestly think she would think anything now."

"Was she always like this?"

"No, well maybe a little. She has always been a little unraveled, but never this bad. "

"It's hard to believe you would ever date a woman who did drugs let alone marry her." she said.

Jax looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I'm not judging you Jax."

"It's okay. You are right. Wendy and I getting married was just a drunken mistake on both our parts. We tried to make it work and it just kept getting worse. It was a night where we were trying to work things out that she got pregnant. I had already moved out and she knew I was filing for a divorce. When she found out she was pregnant I tried to take care of her as much as I could, but she knew I could never love her."

"You must have loved her at some point."

"No, I guess that's why I always felt responsible for her. She always knew I could never love her. She knew that there was only one woman I could ever love." he said softly wondering how she would feel about what he said.

Not realizing he was referring to her she turned to him. " Well I guess I will leave you to your son. He's beautiful Jax. He looks just like you." then she turned to go.

Jax couldn't let her leave yet. He felt incredible at that moment being so close to her. He reached out for her hand and she was surprised at herself for letting him.

"Tara." he whispered as he tugged her a little closer to him.

Looking up at him she realized the look he was giving her and she was surprised that it made her heart flutter. She closed her eyes to catch her breath and then when she opened them she seen he was leaning into a kiss. She instantly pulled back. "I have to go. But I will check on your son first thing in the morning." then she hurriedly walked away fighting back the tears that were threatening to flow down her face.

Jax watched as she walked away. He took a deep breath realizing he made a mistake. Who did he think he was that he expected her to come to his arms so willingly after what he did.

"I will take my time darling, but I will win your heart back. This is meant to be." he whispered to himself.

"Able, that woman that just left is the most amazing woman you will ever meet. "

Tara went home to the house she had lived in as a child. Her dad still lived there. She remembered the day she pulled in and told her dad she was home for good.

"I'm so glad you are home Tara. I missed you."

"I missed you too dad."

Tara knew that her dad had always wanted her and Jax together and so she had never told him what happened to make her leave. She knew he would be happy that she had seen Jax today. She just hoped he never found out what Jax did to her.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Everyday Jax went to see his son he looked forward to also getting to see Tara. He knew he would always love her, he just never thought the emotions he felt would be so overwhelming to him. He was trying to let her know slowly how he felt but it was as if she was ignoring what he was trying to say.

As he was standing there watching his son and seeing how he was slowly responding to the treatment and getting bigger, he felt her walk up next to him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi, he is really growing. Everything is still okay with him right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm even surprised at how well he is doing. Must be that Teller blood in him." she said jokingly with a smile.

His heart jumped when he seen her beautiful smile. "It also might be that he had an amazing doctor." he said.

"Naw, he is a Teller through and through. He's going to break hearts one day."

Jax knew she wasn't trying to make him feel uncomfortable but he did. He also knew that he and Tara needed to sit down and have a talk. He had to get her to fall in love with him again. After her coming back to Charming he knew if she left again he would lose himself once again.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could have dinner some night."

"Jax, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Tara, please it would just be dinner. I promise unless you decide on something more." he said flirtatiously.

She blushed and turned away before he could see it. She knew that she was going to say yes. She had missed him so badly. Even if it was a simple dinner she would go just so she could spend some time with him.

"Okay, but a dinner only." she said softly.

Jax was surprised she actually said yes. Before she could change her mind he said, "I'll pick you up at 8." and then he turned and left.

She had turned her room upside down with all of the different outfits she kept debating on. She wanted to look good but at the same time she kept thinking about what had happened before she left. It was playing on repeat in her head. She had finally settled on a pair of skin tight jeans and a green halter top. It had been ten years since she had left and she wanted him to remember what he threw away. She went down the stairs and her dad was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Hey baby, you sure do look pretty. You have a date?"  
>"Um, not really. I'm having dinner with Jax."<p>

His face lit up. "With Jax?"

"Don't daddy. He is taking me to dinner because he thinks he needs to since I was the surgeon on his son's case."

Her dad looked at her confused and wanted to ask questions, but instead he decided to sit back and hope that his little girl would finally find happiness again. The kind of happiness when she was with Jax.

"Well you look good baby. You enjoy yourself okay? "

She nodded her head and went in to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her mouth became dry from being so nervous.

Jax knew he needed to make this night special. He may never get another opportunity again. As he made the plans for tonight he really hoped it would get her to give him another chance. He was in his room getting dressed when he heard his door open. He looked up to see his mother standing there.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking Tara out to dinner."

"What? Why the hell would you go down that path again?" Gemma didn't think that Tara was the one that would make her son happy. She didn't think Tara had it in her to be there for Jax. He needed someone strong that would be there for her son when he had to make the difficult decisions in the club. One day he would be the president. She had noticed that lately he seemed to be a little off when he was around Clay. It bothered her. It was as if he was becoming who his father was before. She didn't like that at all. He needed to be more like Clay. He was a strong man, JT had become weak after Thomas died. JT had been trying to get them out of selling guns. Gemma knew that selling guns was the reason she could afford to live the luscious life she lead. When JT started talking to her about his plans she knew she had to put a stop to them. She started getting closer to Clay, knowing that he would be the next president and she also knew that he loved the excitement of the danger involved selling guns. She started putting things in Clays head about JT and before she knew it she had Clay Morrow wrapped around her finger. She actually thought it would be harder since they had been best friends.

Jax turned to his mother. "Mom, I know you don't understand how I feel about Tara, how I've always felt about Tara, but understand this. If I can I am going to make sure that Tara falls in love with me again. I was without her for ten years. The longest ten years of my life. I won't do it again."

"Jax she is a surgeon, she is not right for this life." she said trying to play on his guilt.

"She is perfect for this life. Tara had always fit in. JT even knew this. He seen how happy she made me. We talked often about how good she was for me, like you were for him. I love her mom, I love her as much as dad loved you."

"Jax, I know your dad cared about her because he knew you wanted him to. But I have to tell you that he always knew she wasn't the one for you. He just thought you would figure it out eventually. Look a good Old Lady knows all that goes on. She has to be there for her man before anything or anyone else. I always knew everything that was going on with the club. There was nothing that I didn't know." she said hoping she would get her point across to him.

Jax sat there quietly going over everything his mother just said. He thought to himself if what he was right about thinking about what happened between Clay and his dad was true did that mean his mom knew.

Thinking she had finally got her point across to him she gave him a hug "I love you baby." she whispered to him.

For the first time in his life he wondered about everything with his mom.

He pulled up to her house and as he got off his bike he heard the door open and close. Looking up he seen her dad.

"Hey, Mr. Knowles."

"Jax, you know you don't have to call me Mr. Knowles. How long have you been coming to this house? Call me Jim."

"Okay Jim. Um.. is Tara ready?"

"Yeah, I just wanted a minute with you first."  
>"Okay." he said surprised at this.<p>

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for Tara taking off on you so many years ago, but I'm glad you have forgiven her and well just being here."

Jax felt really uncomfortable about what her dad was saying and knew soon he would have to sit him down and explain everything to him.

"I'm glad to be here too. Um.. maybe we can go out for a beer soon. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, name the place and the time I will be there."

Jax nodded at him and together they walked up to the house. When the door opened and Tara stood there he tried to look away. She was so beautiful and sexy and he really didn't want her father to see the evidence on what he was thinking he wanted to do with her. Looking up at her father he seen the smirk on her dads face and knew that her dad had guessed how he felt.

"You ready?" he asked as he finally looked up to Tara once again.

"Yeah." she said and turning to her dad she smiled and kissed his cheek goodbye. Carefully getting on the back of Jax's bike she tried her best to silent the moan she felt feeling her legs wrapped around his thighs.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Jax hadn't realized how hard it would be for him to feel her arms wrap around his waist. To feel her legs squeezing tight around his hips. But he was completely content at the feeling. He finally pulled into the place he wanted to take her. As he stopped and started to take off his helmet he heard her ask him where they were.

"It is a place I like to go for quiet. I wanted to bring you here so we could talk Tara."  
>"Jax, I really don't want to be where you take your women to."<p>

"It's not like that Tara, you are the only woman I've ever brought here."

"Oh, okay." she said quietly as she got off the bike.

" I have a blanket in the boot and some sandwiches if you are hungry."

She smiled a little and watched as he got the items out. She followed him until he placed the blanket down and took her hands and tugged lightly to get her to sit.

She looked at him and couldn't contain the blush she felt rush through her body.

"This is nice." she said.

"Tara, I'm sorry." he blurted out.

Her head up jerked up. She was surprised that he had said those words. She had never heard them come from him ever before. She knew though exactly what he was talking about.

"Jax, don't."

"Tara, I have to explain."

"No you don't. It happened along time ago. We have both moved on."

"Have you Tara? Have you moved on?"

She remained silent. Then softly she said "Jax, you need to take me home now."

"Tara, please."

She refused to listen to him. She couldn't have all of those memories washing through her right now. She got up and slowly walked back to the bike. He watched as she walked away. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering how the hell he was going to get her to forgive him. He knew he wasn't giving up. There was no way he was going on without his Tara being his Old Lady once again.

They were silent on the way back to her house. He could feel her hands clutching him tighter every now and then and he knew she was trying to hold her tears in. It broke his heart that he had hurt her so badly. They got there and she tried to hurriedly get off the bike and disappear into the house but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"Tara, I just want to hold you again. I need to explain the reason I did what I did. Please listen to me."  
>"Jax, there is no reason to explain. It's in the past."<p>

"No, it's not. I can see the pain still in your eyes."

Tara stood with her back to Jax and then she thought about everything he has been saying. It pissed her off that he thought he could just take her for a picnic and all would be forgiven. That wasn't happening. Yeah, she had missed him everyday of the ten years she was gone, she knew she would always love only Jax but there was no way she was opening her heart back up to only be devastated again.

She turned to face him and let loose.

"How dare you? How dare you think that if you paid a few compliments and took me for a spin on your bike that all would be forgiven. Do you even know how badly you hurt me Jax? Do you?"

"I..." Jax tried to say.

"No, there is no way you could. Because unlike you there was no way I would ever think to hurt you in that way. Jax Teller you were my world. Plain and simple that's what you were. When I walked into that room ten years ago and seen that slut sliding her skank ass pussy down your cock do you know what that did to me? There is no reason good enough, no explanation of any kind that you could ever say to take away what has been embedded into my head. So please don't act as if a few words of apology or some act of contriteness would do that. Jax I love you, I will always love you that will never change but I gave my life to you, I gave everything to you and you betrayed me. So please just let me go."

"I can't Tara. I can't let you go."

"Jax, you already did. Ten years ago when a croweater was more important than what we had."

"If you would let me explain."

"What Jax? Are you going to tell me the only reason you did it was because you wanted to make sure I left for college?" she seen his eyes change and realized that was exactly it.

"Tara."

"I had ten years to figure it all out. I can't say I'm not glad I went to college and became the surgeon I am today. If not I wouldn't have been able to help your son. But Jax, if you had talked to me and explained it better I might have listened. But you didn't. You did the unspeakable Jax. You tore me apart and left me hanging in the wind. So please just go."

"I will go for now Tara, but I will be back. I love you and I've only ever loved you. This is not over."

She listened and then walked into her house. After closing the door she crumpled to her knees and cried like she had never done before.

Jax got on his bike and tore out of there at a high rate of speed. He needed to think, there was no way he was letting her go again. Jax pulled into the parking lot and immediately went to the roof. He hoped somehow his dads words would help him. He pulled out the binder where he had it hidden and proceeded to let the words on the pages take his mind to something else.

"_I watched as Jax worked on his bike knowing that he was missing Thomas so very much. My heart broke knowing there was nothing I could do to help him with his grief. I knew though that there was one thing I could do and that was to make Jacksons life better. I knew he couldn't wait until he could be a prospect for the club much less a full patch. So if I want him to have a happy life and a safe one I need to change things in the club. It's going to be hard. There are brothers in the club that love the money and the danger and won't want to give it up. But it needs to change. I can't let my son grow up in this. Not the way it is now. _

_I talked to my sweet Gemma about it and she told me what I wanted to hear but at the same time I could see in her eyes that she thought I was becoming weak. How do I make her understand that this is going to be the hardest and most dangerous thing I've ever had to do without her thinking I'm trying to showboat to her. I know that one day she will understand and that is what I have to remember. _

_I went to the Irish last week trying to make a clean break from them. I hated that I had to lie to Gemma about where I was going. I know she thinks I am seeing a sweet butt somewhere. I hate that she thinks that of me. I would never ever do anything to hurt her like that. But I know she still thinks it just the same. The one thing I've never been able to make her understand was that there was no one I could ever want in that way. My love for her is overwhelming sometimes but she is all I ever need. To betray her for any reason whatsoever is not acceptable. _

_I watched as my so called best friend and vice president lusted after my beautiful Gemma, but I have to believe she would never stray from me. I have to change things faster then it is happening. I am afraid that if I don't then the brothers in the club will want to eradicate me from the club. The only way to do that is by death. It's not that I am afraid to die its that I want to make this life better for my son before that happens. _

_I am going to talk to Piney about everything tomorrow. He has known something was happening he just didn't know what. Right now he is truly the only one I can trust. Tomorrow will be a new day and hopefully with the help from Piney everything will be alright." _

Jax closed the binder for now. Realizing for the first time what a mistake he made.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Once Jax closed the book he knew he needed to take a ride. Hopefully he could get some answers to the many questions going through his head.

"Jax, what brings you up here?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure, come in. What can I help you with?"

"I read something today and in what I read I know that I can trust you."

"Of course you can, was there any doubt?"

"No I guess not." Jax smiled. "I don't know if you knew that my dad use to write his thoughts down."  
>"Yes, I did know that. Whenever I caught your dad alone he was always writing in a notebook, much like I see you do." Piney said smiling.<p>

Jax chuckled. "Must be genetics."

"So I'm assuming that what you read about trusting me came from these notes?"

"Kind of. See I was cleaning out the storage trying to find some of the baby items mom had and I came across what looks like a novel."

Piney stood up and went over to his foot locker. Opening it he pulled out a brown thick envelope. "Something like this?" Piney asked.

"Yeah, um.. wow, I didn't know he wrote two. I've been keeping mine hid not wanting anyone to know I found it."

"I understand. That is pretty smart of you Jax. There are people that would not be happy for you to have found it."  
>"Piney, if I hadn't been looking for other things I would have never come across it."<p>

"Yeah, you would have. I would have made sure you got this copy. Your dad had me hold it for you so that you would one day see what he was trying to do for you. I just wished he could have finished what he started to do."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. What exactly was it? I mean so far I have read he was trying to make things better but how?"

Piney thought about how much to tell this young man that reminded him so much of his dad.

"Jax, I will tell you this. He was trying to get us out of the gun business and put us into some more lucrative legal business. He wanted, well I really should say, we wanted better for you and Ope."

"Yeah, he mentions he went to the Irish. What happened?"

"I want to tell you Jax but there are some things you need to read and figure out. I can't put my ideas into your head."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"There are some things I feel happened but I can't prove any of it. When you read more and figure things out come back and ask me again. Maybe then I can tell you."  
>"Piney, I think I'm losing my mind."<p>

"Well part of that is because of Tara."

Jax jerked his head up.

Piney chuckled. "Yeah, I heard she was back. Everyone knew that you two were the prince and princess of the Sons of Anarchy. Things happened that I wish hadn't happened but by the time I found out I couldn't help you. I know you love her and always have. I always thought it was strange that one day she was here and then she was gone. I finally got Ope to tell me."

"I really fucked up Piney."  
>"Yeah, you did. But you two were meant to be so even though I know it's going to be hard you two will find each other again."<p>

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know how dad felt about me and Tara?" he asked remembering what his mom told him.

"He was extremely happy that you found your soul mate at such a young age. He was ecstatic about you two. He was the one who originally dubbed you two the prince and princess." Piney said chuckling.

"So I was right. He did want us together."

"Why would you doubt that?"

"Oh just something my mom said."

Piney took a long look at Jax and debated on telling Jax a little more information.

"What?" Jax asked seeing the look Piney was giving him.

"Look Jax I don't want to cause hard feelings or even doubt for you. But I feel like I have to say something."

"I think I already know what you are going to say."  
>"I doubt that but I'm going to tell you anyways. I don't think your mom really had much use for anyone that she felt was going to take her baby away from her. I'm not saying that is a bad thing but I do know that her and JT would argue and the only thing I ever heard them argue about was you and Tara. She never thought Tara could truly handle being an Old Lady."<p>

"I know, but Piney I think it was more than that."  
>"What do you mean son?"<p>

"I think mom was too afraid that someone else would usurp her role as being the mother of the club. She didn't want Tara to take that role from her and she would have. Tara was a natural with the guys. She was always there for all of us."

Piney chuckled.

"Yeah, okay me more than anyone else but she would have done anything for any of us." Jax said smiling.

"You are right about that. So is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, how do I get Tara to forgive me?"

"Time Jax. Just give her time. From what I understand she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Don't rush her."  
>"Thanks Piney." he said giving the old man a man hug.<p>

Piney watched him get on his bike and whispered to himself.

"JT, he is so much like you. You would be proud. One day he and I are going to figure out the truth about what happened to you."

Jax rode to the hospital to check on his son. Standing there looking down on him he realized he wanted the same as his dad. He wanted his son to grow up in the club but not to have to do some of the things he has had to do. He promised himself he was going to fulfill his dads work and try to make it legitimate. He knew he was going to have to talk to Ope tomorrow. He was going to need his help. Jax sat down in the rocking chair next to the toaster, as he called it, that his son was in. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Standing outside the room looking through the glass she couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked sleeping next to an even more innocent little boy. When her eyes grew misty she turned and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Once Jax left Piney knew he needed to talk to his son and his wife. He needed to make sure that someone other than just him knew some things. He got on his trike and headed to Ope's.

"Pops, what brings you here?" his son asked as he opened his front door.

"I need to talk to you and Donna. Is she around?"

"Yeah, she's getting the kids ready for bed. I'll let her know you are here."

Ope went down the hall wondering what this was all about. He peeked his head in his son's room and seen he was already asleep. He went to his daughters room and seen Donna just turning off the lamp and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Hey, what's up? Who was at the door?" she whispered not wanting to wake up the kids.

"Dad. Says he needs to talk to us?"

"What about?" she asked concern now gracing her face.

"I don't know, let's go find out."

Together they walked to the living room where Piney sat on the couch waiting for them.  
>"Hey Pops" Donna said kissing him on the cheek.<p>

"Are the kids in bed?"  
>"Yeah, Ope said you needed to talk to us. Is there anything wrong?"<p>

"Not really. There are just some things I need to talk to you and Ope about. Things that are from the past and things on the future."

"Sounds ominous Pops". Ope said.

"Sit and get comfortable this could take awhile." Piney said.

Donna looked at her husband and asked if either would like a beer before sitting down.

"Naw, I got this." Piney said as he pulled out his carafe of Patrone.

Ope nodded his head yes to his wife and she went to the kitchen and got a beer.

"Okay, we are here. What's going on?" Ope said.

"Jax came to see me today."  
>"Okay, is there something wrong with that?" Ope asked.<p>

"No, but he asked some questions and I gave him some answers. I couldn't give him all the answers because I don't know them all. But I need for you two to know some of what I do know."

"Why didn't you just give Jax this information?" Donna asked.

"Because I can't prove all of it and I don't want my suspicions to come out until we find out more."  
>Ope and Donna looked at each other and knew something serious was going on. Piney went on to tell them what was said today between him and Jax. He told them about JT's dream of the club and what he was trying to do to legitimize it. Then he took a deep breath and looked at them both for a long time.<p>

"I know how you feel Donna. I don't want my son to spend another minute incarcerated. I want him to grow old with you and his children. I know that you would never interfere with Ope and the club, but I do know how much easier it would be without having to worry every time Ope left the house. So with that being said I need to tell you two what my suspicions are."

"Okay." they said.

"I want you to know this is not coming from jealousy that Clay Morrow was the vice president, because I was the one who told JT to make him that. I didn't want that job. Anyways, I believe that Clay had something to do with JT's death."

Donna gasped and turned to her husband.

"Why would you say that dad?" he asked in an almost whisper.

Piney went on to explain how Clay was always lusting after Gemma and how he could tell that Gemma was liking the attention. He would not say that the two were having an affair but he knew something was up. He told them how JT had come to him and told him he thought something was up with the two and that he really thought that one day he wouldn't make it home from a run. At first he thought he was being paranoid because he was trying so hard to get the legitimate business up and running and keeping from everyone how he was trying to get out of the gun business once he had lucrative businesses in place.

"Are you saying that Gemma and Clay were having an affair behind his back and also killed him?" Ope asked almost afraid of stating that out loud.

"See that's why I didn't tell Jax this. I don't have proof. I just know what JT told me and then next thing I knew he was dead after him and Clay went on a run. I had no way of proving anything. I do know it wasn't long after his death that Clay and Gemma became a couple. In fact it was only like 6 months before she got his crow tattooed on her breast. "

"I remember that. Jax had such a hard time then. He couldn't believe his mom moved so fast after his dad died. But I don't know if I would think they caused his death." Ope said.

"Son, I don't want to believe it either, but I know that JT told Gemma about his plans and he knew that she wasn't happy about it. If they were sucking face with each other she could have let it slip on what JT's plans were. There would be any number of people that would have tried to stop JT if Clay let the information out. But now Jax is in the VP position and he is starting to question things since he found the novel JT wrote. I just want you to be there for him and to help him."

"Always dad. He's not only my brother in the club but in my life too."

"What do you want me to do Piney?" she asked not understanding why she was told all of this. Usually she wasn't allowed privileged information. She may be Ope's Old Lady and his wife but some things he just never told her.

"You are going to be the one to bring Tara back into the fold. Jax is going to need her. You two know that he never stopped loving her. Why he did what he did. I know he messed up, he knows he messed up, but those two belong together and if Jax is going to travel the road his father set for him he is going to need her more now than ever."

"I don't know what I can do, but I will try to figure something out. You are right they belong together."

"Good. Now how about you feed this old man some food. I'm starving." he said with a smile. Feeling a hundred per cent better now that he told them everything. Donna stood up and hugged her father in law. "I'll get right on that old man." she said smiling.

When she left the room Ope turned to his old man. "So do you really think that Clay and Gemma planned JT's murder?"  
>"I do son. I really do. I want you to read my copy of the book Jax found. I have my own copy he left me to give to Jax. Jax just found the other copy before I could. Once you read it you will understand much better and you will also learn what you need to do to help Jax."<p>

"Thanks Pops for trusting us with this."

"Son, I have so much pride in you. What you have done with your family here and the family of the club."

He reached over and hugged his dad and then Donna called them into the kitchen so she could feed them.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It had been a couple of weeks since Piney came to him and Donna. He had just finished the novel his father entrusted him to read. He had to say that his emotions were swirling. He felt for his brother Jax. From what he read he also believed that JT was telling them in words a premonition of his impending death. That being the case he wondered how he was going to help Jax prove what needed to be proven.

He thought about the day Jax came to him to talk to him a little bit about what he had been reading. He didn't know if he should tell him that he was also reading it. He decided to keep quiet and hoped that Jax would request he read it. It was a week later he asked Ope to read it too. Today he was going to meet his best friend and brother to discuss some of what they read.

"Hey, you okay"? Donna asked him.

"Yeah, I just don't want to say something that will throw a wrench in what he is thinking you know?"

"Yeah, believe me I do. I've been trying my best to get Tara to open up a little and it's been like pulling teeth from a grizzly."

"Any progress?"

"A little. She's actually starting to smile more when we talk about Jax. She talked to me about how she figured out why he did it all those years ago. It still hurts her but she is trying to understand more of why he did it. She felt like if he would have talked to her it could have been different. I had to remind her how stubborn she had been then and that Jax felt that was the only way to ensure Tara went to college."

"Good, sounds like slowly but surely she will open up to him."

"I hope so Ope. They are the perfect couple besides us." she said flirtatiously.

"Hey woman, don't start anything you can't finish."

"Oh, I can finish darling. You just don't have the time right now." she said laughing as he tried to catch her as she ran to the kitchen. He would have chased her down but he heard the knock on the door. He put his kutte on and opened it.

"Hey." Jax said.

"Hey, you ready to ride?"

"Hell yeah. I really need this today."

They rode first to the cemetery. Jax wanted to see his dad. Hoping it would clarify some things. Once that was done he and Ope went to the quiet spot he had taken Tara to. It was the one place he felt good at. He needed the quiet and the privacy to be able to speak honestly with Ope.

"So did you read it?" he asked Ope.

"Yeah."

"What did you think? "

"Well I need to ask you a question first Jax. I don't want anything to ever jeopardize our friendship and bond as my brother. So with that said, do you truly want my impression of the words your dad wrote with complete honesty?"

"Yeah Ope. I do. If I can't hear what you have to say with fear of what you might say then I don't need to be here. You are my brother and I know you are not going to say anything that I would not trust to be the truth."

"Okay then. I feel honestly that your dad was trying to tell you his plans for the future of the club. But he knew he would never live to see the completion of his plans. He wanted you to finish the work so that your children one day could be a part of a legitimate club."

"Yeah, that's how I read it too. What do you think about what he felt about mom and Clay?"

Ope took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he promised the truth.

"I think that your mom and Clay were having an affair. I think your mom felt like JT said, that he was weak. Some people like the excitement of danger. I think one of those people is your mom. I'm sorry Jax but that is how I read it. I could be wrong."  
>"Naw, I don't think you are. I wish I could say that you are wrong, but reading the novel brought so many memories back. I remember how Clay always seemed to be at the house when dad was gone on a run with someone else. I remember the last day I talked to dad. I also remember that JT and Clay usually never went on a run together due to them being the leaders of the club. I also remember quite clearly the reaction or I should say non-reaction my mom had when Chief Unser came to the door."<p>

"I'm sorry Jax."

"Yeah, me too. Look I need to find out a way to prove it. Can you help me?"  
>"You know I can. But what are you going to do once the truth comes out?"<p>

"Well Clay will have to face the wrath of Mister Mayhem through the club. You can't kill the president of the club without club approval. I don't think that happened. But my mom, I'm not sure yet Ope. I mean sure she wasn't the one who did it, but I do believe she helped to set it all up. I don't know yet."

"I understand." Ope said.

Trying to cheer his brother up he asked Jax over for dinner.

"I don't want to invade your time with Donna and the kids." Jax said.

"Hey, Tara will be there." Ope said smiling.

"You ass, why didn't you start with that?" Jax asked laughing.

"Tara, you know you love him."

"Yes, I do."

"So let the past go. Why make the both of you unhappy from the mistake he knows he made. You know as well as I do why he did and don't go back to that "if he had just talked to you" because you know that this was the only way you would have left."

"You are right Donna. I'm just scared you know?"

"I get it. I really do. But you two belong together and he has been trying to be patient to let you know that he will always be here for you. His divorce finally became final and Wendy took off after. He's going to need you even more when Abel comes home." Donna said smiling.

"He really is such a beautiful little boy. He's been getting so big. He should be going home soon. Probably another week. "

"That's good to hear. Look there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about so sit down and let's have us a refreshing drink." Donna said laughing.

Donna went on to tell Tara everything her, Opie and Piney had talked about. She knew that would be the clincher for Jax. She knew that Tara would not turn away from Jax when he needed her the most.

"You are so not playing fair Donna."

"Hey, all is fair in Love and War." she said with a smile. "Besides he's coming to dinner tonight too. I didn't want things to be uncomfortable."

"You know you could have told me before now so I could have dressed appropriately." Tara said as she heard the bikes roar up the driveway.

"You look beautiful and besides you could be butt naked and Jax would be happy."

Tara blushed and stayed in her chair as she heard the door open and the guys voices as they walked in. She looked up when she could feel his eyes on her. She smiled and he was a little surprised. But he was grateful what she could give him.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Opie and Donna knew that they would need to get the conversation going.

"So what did you two do all day?" Opie asked.

Donna looked up at him, knowing what he was trying to do but couldn't figure out why he just threw her out there in the wind.

"Um.. we just um.. talked, you know. "

"What about?" Opie asked and realized when Donna gave him that look he shouldn't have asked that.

Jax looked down at the table and couldn't help the chuckle that came out. He knew what they were trying to do.

"What is so funny?" Tara asked with a slight smile on her face.

Jax looked up at her and then at the other two and they all started laughing.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to ease us into conversation." Opie said.

"Yeah, but did you have to throw me out there?" Donna asked with a smile.

"Sorry." Ope said blushing slightly.

"Look, we have been friends for years. Jax and I will talk later, in the mean time lets just enjoy our dinner together." Tara said.

Jax looked at Tara and wondered if he could actually get his hopes up. But she wouldn't look directly at him so he decided to wait it out.

They went on to have a nice dinner with the conversations surrounding Ope and Donna's kids and Abel. There was a lot of laughter to be had discussing the antics of the three.

After dessert Donna and Tara cleaned the kitchen up while the men went to the den to have a beer. Tara knew she was going to have to take the initiative with Jax and her nerves were jarring her. Finally the two of them walked into the den.

"Hey, um.. Jax would you mind taking me home? Donna picked me up and I really hate to have her leave out this time of night." Tara asked.

"Sure." he said quickly standing up wanting to be able to talk to her as soon as possible.

Donna and Ope hoped that Jax and Tara would get through this on the right side.

They walked them to the door and said their goodbyes.

Butterflies were rampant in Tara. She took the helmet Jax held out to her and expertly put it on. It was second nature even after all these years. When she straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around him she felt as if she had finally come home. She lay her head on his back and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him. She had to control her urges though. The smell of him was intoxicating. She didn't really know how to describe it other than to say it just smelled like Jax. When he stopped the bike she looked up and realized they were at his home.

"Jax, I don't know if it's a good idea to come here." she said nervously.

"It's the only place I know where we can talk quietly and no one disturb us." he said.

She nodded her head and followed him to the door. After unlocking it he allowed her to walk in first.

"Kitchen or den?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't say the bedroom." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Well darling, if that's what you want, I'm all for it." he said flirting with her.

"NO, I mean no we need to talk Jax."

"I know darling, I was teasing." he said with a smile.

She raised her eyebrow up like she was asking "Oh really."

He seen it and said "Tara, I was teasing, maybe halfway serious because I want to wrap you up in my arms so badly right now, but I do know that we need to talk."

"Okay." she said as she walked into the kitchen. She figured it was safest. It had no couch or bed.

He smiled following her knowing exactly why she chose it.

"Okay, um.. I can't say that I automatically forgive you Jax. The vision is embedded into my head, but I do understand why you did it. I don't agree with it but I do understand. So, what I am saying is you know I love you Jax. I will always love you. I just don't know how this works now. I can't promise you that everything is just going to be okay. I might one day go to the club and see one of those skanks and realize I can't handle it. But I do want to be there for you and your son."

Jax slowly placed his hand on hers and pulled it towards him. "Tara, I love you and I know that nothing I can say can take the images away. But what I can promise you is to make sure you never have a doubt about me. I want you to know it wasn't about who she was, it was just me trying to make sure you lived your life."

"But Jax you have to understand it's not your place to decide my life. I love you and when two people love each other and want to be together they trust each other to make the decisions together. Not just one person."

"I know. I was so fucking stupid. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough." he said with tears starting to fill his eyes. They both got quiet and he looked up at her.

"I think we need to just let it go. No more apologies, no more making decisions for the other. Just let's take one day at a time. I know it may seem a little slow at first, but I will have to take some time to adjust. " Tara said.

"So are you saying you are giving me another chance?" he asked softly afraid that if he spoke louder she would change her mind.

"No, I'm saying I am giving us another chance. I know your heart Jax. I know you love me. I just have to make sure that this is what's right."

"Oh God Tara. It is. I promise you I will prove it to you." he said tugging her hand until she came over to him. "Can I kiss you Tara? I feel like a man dying of thirst wanting to taste your sweet lips."

"You always did have a way with words Teller." she said chuckling as she leaned in to taste his lips as well. He didn't want to stop but knew he needed to. He needed to talk to her about everything else now.

"Tara, I need to tell you what's happening."

"That's what I'm here for Jax." he smiled and quickly pulled her into his lap and proceeded to tell her everything that Donna did. She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe his mother was involved and she quietly wondered how much of a toll it was going to take on Jax. She knew he had always been extremely close to her. She knew she was going to have to be strong for him if it all was true.

They were getting ready to leave for him to take her home when she chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking about dad. He's going to be really happy."

"Yeah, I always did have him in my corner." he said.

"Yeah."

"I am planning on explaining everything to him."

"No, you don't need to. Let's just let the past go Jax."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yeah." she said leaning forward to kiss him once again.

He nodded and then after the kiss he smiled when he felt her arms wrap around him again.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

A week had gone by and both Tara and Jax had been really busy. They did make time for each other at night. The only two people who knew they were trying to get their life back for each other was Opie and Donna. But that was coming to an end. Able was going to be released to go home. Jax and Tara had talked this past week and they knew that this was moving a little faster then what Tara wanted but they decided she would move into his home to take care of Abel. Tara had come to love him as if he was hers and Abel was very attached to her as well. Other then Gemma, Tara was the only one who fed him, held him and rocked him while in the hospital. Jax hated that his mom was there but until he could get all the proof he had to play as if he didn't know anything. It was painful to watch the man she loved having to deal with all of this. But she would continue to try to be strong for him.

"So today is the day. Our son is coming home." Jax said smiling.

Tara loved that he said our son. "It is also the day that everyone is going to know that we are together."  
>"Yeah, I'm happy about that. I want everyone to know you are mine."<p>

"I understand, I just really loved this little bubble we had going."

"I know babe. But know this, I am not going to let anything ever come between us again." he said pulling her into his arms.

When they got to the hospital Jax was surprised to see his mom already there.

"Hey, what are you doing here already?" he asked.

"I figured you would need the help to get him to the house. I have everything arranged. His nursery is all set up and..

"Whoa, he isn't going to your home. He is going to mine." Jax interrupted her to say.

"Jax, you can't take care of a baby. You have the club to worry about. What happens if church gets called unexpectedly. You can't just take Abel out in the middle of the night to have someone watch him."

"I won't have to. I already have someone moving in to help with him. Someone who loves him and will take care of him."

"Yeah, who?" she said condescendingly.

"Tara." he said turning to face his mother.

"That little psycho bitch? What makes you so sure she won't just up and leave like the last time Jax? She can't be trusted. Tell me you aren't going there again." Gemma yelled out at him.

"First off, do not call her that again. She is the woman I love and I will not have her shown disrespect. Not even from you. Secondly, I was the reason she left the last time. I drove her away. You know that so why would you say that? Thirdly, I'm not going there again. I'm still there from before. Get used to it." he said as he walked off.

Gemma watched him walk away and knew she had to find something to end this. There was no way some other woman was going to raise her Abel. No one.

Tara was coming around the corner not realizing that Gemma was in the waiting room.

"You may think you have wormed your way back in, but I promise you have not and will not as long as I am here. He is always making decisions with his cock and this one will be another decision I will have to fix. So don't think you have won. Not by a long shot little girl. No one takes my place." Gemma said and then turned and left.

"Wow." Tara said to herself. She knew she was going to have to keep an eye on her. She decided that Jax had so much on his plate already. He didn't need to know what just happened. She decided to keep this quiet.

Gemma had tried talking to Jax to try and get through to him with no luck. So she decided to play nice for now and when she had the ammunition then Tara better watch out.

Jax had been trying to get proof for awhile now. All he had though were suspicions. The more he investigated though the more he believed that Gemma didn't have anything to do with it. It made him breath a little easier. He hated the thought that his mom could do that. His mom had asked if Tara and Abel could come to the family dinner mom always had for the club. I told her I would ask Tara and let her know.

"Jax, are you serious? Why?" Tara asked when he told her about the dinner. At first he got angry at her tone and then he realized that he had never told her that he didn't think Gemma had anything to do with what happened to his dad.

Once he told her, she started laughing. "Are you seriously standing there telling me that you think she is innocent in all of this?" she said realizing that he didn't know how she was always trashing Tara to her face when Jax wasn't there. She started to tell him but she seen the look in his eyes and knew Jax felt relief that his mother wasn't involved. Tara though felt like he was once again being blinded by his possessive mother. She turned to him. "Okay, you are right. We will go and Abel will love seeing her, but how are you going to be with Clay around Abel?"

"Mom, wouldn't let anyone hurt Abel. So I think he will be fine. Besides we will be there too."

Tara nodded her head and turned away before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, knowing this was going to make everything that much harder.

They were over at the house and Donna and Tara were helping cut up some of the vegetables. Gemma walked in and asked Donna to go to the cupboard to get something. While Donna was gone Gemma immediately tried to intimidate Tara. Calling her names and constantly threatening her. Neither Gemma or Tara knew that Donna had come back and heard it all.

Donna thought all through dinner about what she heard. She wondered why Tara had not told Jax yet. She knew Jax would go off at his mother after he heard about it. She finally cornered Tara.

"Why did you let her get away with all that in the kitchen?" Donna asked.

Tara turned to her and quietly pulled her to the side. She explained to her everything that Jax has been saying and knows that if she said anything to him he would be confused on who to believe.

"Tara, he would believe you." Donna said.

"I don't think so. Not after everything. Look Jax and I are just getting back to the way we were. But there is a lot of past with us. We have been trying to move past it but Gemma is out to hurt me Donna. She will find a way to do that if I make waves. For now I'm letting it go. Promise me you won't tell Jax."

Donna knew she shouldn't promise but she seen the look in Tara's eyes and knew she would. So she promised and then a thought ran across. But I didn't promise not to tell Ope. She turned away and smiled, knowing this shit wasn't going down the way Gemma thought it was. There was no way she was going to let Gemma push Tara out o Jax's life. They have been through too much. They deserve some happiness. But neither one thought of what Gemma would pull next.

"So you just want me to go and snuggle up to him and act as if we were together?" Ima asked Gemma.

"Yeah, make her doubt him. We have to get rid of the little bitch."

"Okay, but remember you have to help me win him eventually." Ima said.

"Of course." Gemma said smiling knowing there was no way in hell this little slut was going to be around her grandson.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ope had watched as Donna took Tara aside, he could see that Donna was not happy and he wondered what was going on. When they separated he carefully made it over to his wife. Whispering in her ear he asked her what was going on.

"I will tell you later. I promise." she whispered up to him as she kissed him.

Once Tara, Jax and Abel left, Tara became really quiet.

"Hey what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."  
>Tara had been planning on tonight being the night that she and Jax would finally make love. Now though she knew she couldn't. Not with everything going on with Gemma. She hated that they were still not intimate. She knew that Jax was trying to take it slow with her and she loved him for that. But every night laying next to him was killing her. So she had planned on taking the initiative tonight. She turned her face towards the window and silently cried with the tears rolling down her face. She was trying so hard to hold them in but she lost the battle. Not realizing that Jax could actually see her face in the window reflection as the lights of the road passed by. He reached out and took her hand in his.<p>

"Tara, what's wrong?"

"Uh.. nothing. Like I said I'm just tired."

Jax knew that wasn't it but he didn't want to push. He squeezed her hand with his and brought it up to his mouth. "I love you Tara."

"I know baby." she said wondering why she found it painful to tell him back.

Once home she put Abel to bed and turned to go to their bedroom. She took a deep breath and then sighed when she heard his phone go off.

"Yeah." she heard him say.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"You going somewhere?" she asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, that was Clay. Said there was trouble at the club. I"ll be back soon." Jax said as he kissed her goodbye.

Tara watched him walk out the door and part of her felt relief.

"So what was that between you and Tara?" Ope asked as they drove home.

Donna told him what she overheard and what Tara had said.

"I think something is wrong Ope. Why all of a sudden is Tara afraid that he won't believe her over his mom?"

"Shit. I was afraid of this. Everything we have been finding out shows Clay being responsible not Gemma."

"Do you believe that Ope?" Donna asked.

"No, I don't. I know that this has the potential to ruin what Jax and I have but Donna what you just told me proves it more to me. When I've seen Tara with Jax and Gemma is there she is playing the sweet mom. As if she has accepted Tara when she hasn't. I've also been talking more to my dad."  
>"Has he told you anymore?"<p>

"Yeah, look I'm actually afraid for my dad. He's been saying things to Clay as if he knows something and Clay is starting to get really angry. I just wish dad would stop until we have the proof. If Clay could do something to JT he definitely could do something to dad."

"Ope what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

They went to bed and both lay there not able to sleep with thoughts running through their hair. Then Donna got up she knew she needed to talk to Tara.

"Hey you. So Opie got called to the clubhouse too?" Tara asked.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

Tara told her about there being something wrong at the clubhouse and how Clay called Jax to come.

"What?" Donna said practically shouting.

"Donna, what's wrong?"  
>"I have to go tell Ope. Something is definitely wrong I just don't know what it is?" Donna said before hanging up and going to tell Ope.<p>

Tara looked at the phone and she got real scared for Jax. She picked Abel up and carried him to the car. She got to Donna's and ran to the door.

"Is Ope still here?"

"No, he just left. Come in."

"No, I have to go Donna. I have to. Can you watch Abel?"

"Of course Tara. Just be careful."

Tara nodded and left.

Ope pulled into the parking lot and seeing Jax's bike there he got off and went inside. He didn't see him anywhere. He went back outside when he seen Tara fly into the parking lot.

"You shouldn't be here." he said to her.

"I'm not letting Jax go through any of this alone Ope."  
>About that time as he was looking at Tara he seen over her shoulder Jax walking through the parking lot towards his bike. Before he could say anything he watched as that little skank Ima run up to him and jump into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and plastered with him a kiss. Not just any kiss either. Tara turned their way and before I could stop her she gasped. I was afraid she was going to storm off as before. The next thing I knew she was yanking Ima away from Jax and proceeded to beat her ass. Jax and I were able to separate them.<p>

"You bitch. What the hell?" Ima screamed.

"He's mine, you little piece of shit. Don't ever lay your hand on anything mine."  
>"Oh but my hands have been all over and some other places of mine too." Ima said with a smirk.<p>

"Whoa. That was a long time ago. What the fuck is your problem? I used you the first time. I don't want you anywhere near me." Jax said angrily.

"Oh baby, you don't mean that."

"Yes bitch I do."

"But your mom..." she started to say and then stopped.

"My mom what?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You are the next plan aren't you?" Tara asked as she figured it out.

"What plan?" Jax asked angrily.

Ima looked up and seen Gemma strolling over. She knew if Gemma found out what she had slipped up and said she was going to be a dead woman. She turned and ran to her car and squealing tires left.

"What's going on here?" Gemma asked.

Everyone stayed quiet.

Finally Jax asked where Clay was.

"He's at home."

"Why? Why would he call me to come here over some kind of trouble and he's not here?" Jax asked getting angrier.

"Are you sure he called you Jax? I mean he's been with me all night."

Jax didn't know what was going on but he decided to talk to Tara and Ope and go home. He turned to them and said "Let's just go." Tara and Ope followed. As Tara looked back at Gemma she seen the smile on her face. Neither knew that Ope seen it too.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"One of you want to tell me what just happened?" Jax asked as they got to his bike. Tara stayed silent but Ope knew he needed to say something.

"Jax, you and I need to have a talk."

Jax heard the tone in his best friends voice. He turned to Tara.

"Baby, is it okay if we go to the house and talk?"

Tara nodded her head and tears started falling once again. "Yeah."

Jax wiped her tears and kissed her and then Tara left with Jax and Ope following.

Once inside Tara grabbed them a beer and started to leave them alone to talk.

"Tara, you need to stay." Ope said.

She nodded her head and sat down next to Jax.

"Ope, Tara and I are fine. She knows I wasn't going to be with that bitch."

"That's not what I have to say. But I am glad to hear that seeing as this was all a set up so that Tara would leave you again."  
>"WHAT?" Jax asked standing up. "What the hell Ope? Why would you set me up like that?"<p>

"NOT ME YOU ASS." Ope yelled back wondering now if he should tell Jax the rest.

"Then who? Who would do that?"

"Think about it man. You said Clay called you. Who was at the clubhouse when it all went down?"

Jax thought about what he was saying and it hit him.

"What you think my mom and Clay set it up? Why would mom do that. She loves Tara. She's actually glad now that Tara is back."

"No she isn't." Tara said softly.

Jax knew something happened he didn't know about.  
>"What did she do to you Tara?" Jax quietly asked her.<p>

Tara looked scared and tears started falling again. She looked up at Ope and he nodded at her to tell him. So she did. She started talking about all the things Gemma had been saying to her. What all she had been doing to her. She was afraid to look into Jax's eyes, afraid that she would see where he didn't believe her over his mom.

"Tara." Jax said when she was finished.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Tara" he said once again.

"She didn't think you would believe her over your mom."  
>Jax pulled Tara into his arms. "I love you Tara. You and Abel are my life. I know you wouldn't lie to me. I wish you had told me."<p>

"I was scared Jax. I didn't want to lose you again."

"You are never going to lose me Tara."

Once seated again Ope went on to tell Jax all that his dad told him.

"It's gotta be soon, Ope. I want them gone." Jax said with anger.

"We think we have a way to get the truth Jax. But dad was afraid of what the truth would really do to you."

"What's the plan?" Jax asked.

Ope told him and then when they agreed on everything Ope left.

"Hey you. Come here." Jax said to Tara.

She snuggled up into his arms. "I love you Jax. I was afraid to say that before but I do. I just don't think I can live my life without you again."

"I know I can't without you darling." he said as he kissed her long and slow.

"Jax, could we uh.. could we move this to the bedroom?" she asked. He looked at her asking the question in his eyes.

He scooped her up and carried her to their bed. Laying her down carefully he stood up and took off his kutte and shirt. Watching her eyes get bigger with anticipation was nearly his undoing. As he was taking off his jeans he watched as she quickly made work of getting rid of her clothes.

"I was going to do that?" he said smiling that sexy grin.

"I've waited long enough Jax. I need you." she said.

Jax groaned as he heard the lust in her voice and the look in her eyes. He reached out and caressed her breasts. First one then the other. Watching as her nipples hardened. Leaning over he took one in his mouth and suckled it drawing it deep into his mouth.

"Oh Jax." she moaned.

His hand slid down her stomach as he was making his way to her treasure. He could almost feel the heat rising up from her. His hand lay over her and he slid one finger down the slit. She arched her back as the feeling was so good. He managed to work his finger so that he could slip into her and he almost lost it when he felt her suck him in and clench around the sole digit.

"Fuck baby, you are so wet for me."

"I need you Jax." was all she could say.

He knew what she needed but he needed to do one thing first. He moved himself down until he was in between her legs. "I need to taste you Tara. It's been too long baby." he said as his tongue slipped into her.

"Fuck." she cried out in ecstasy as he did. He was amazed she had already come so easily. He wanted more. He continued to lick her essence and moan as he tasted her filling up his mouth. He moaned and the vibration took her to another. "Baby, please. I need you inside me."  
>He rose up and in one swift motion he was buried deep in her. Both of them were overcome with the emotions and was trying to take it slow but neither could. Before they knew it he was pounding into her. Giving her everything he had. He was home and he loved it.<p>

They lay there quietly for awhile and then she started giggling.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"I never thought it would just get better to what we had before but I was so wrong."

"It's only going to get better and better darling." he said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"You are insatiable." she said laughing. "But I love it."

"I just can't get enough Tara. You are mine."

"Yes Jax, I am yours as you are mine."

As once again they made love.

"So do you think he is going to be patient enough?" Donna asked her husband.

"Yeah, I do. Besides Tara will help him."

"I'm so glad they seen the truth as it is."

"Yeah, that could have been a very bad ending."

She leaned over him and said "hey, I think I want to finish what I started earlier." He chuckled and rolled her over and began to make love to his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

The next day Jax went to the clubhouse set to start the plan. He watched as Clay walked around as if nothing would touch him and he had to hold his anger in check. "You will get what's coming to you." Jax whispered to himself. He seen Ope pull up and nod at him. He went to his mom's office to speak with her.

"Hey baby. How are you today? Did Tara leave you again?"

"What? No, Tara and I are fine." he said watching his mom try to contain her disappointment.

"Good. She should know that you wouldn't have anything to do with that skank."

"Yeah, besides she took care of Ima just fine. I was really proud of her."

"So what brings you in here?" Gemma asked not wanting to hear Jax rave on about Tara.

"I need to speak with you about something really serious."  
>"Okay, what about?"<br>"First I want you to know that I don't believe it's true but still I want to ask your thoughts about it."

Gemma nodded at him to continue.

"I was talking to Piney the other day and he told me some things about dad."  
>Gemma's ears picked up. "Clay or JT?" she asked.<p>

"JT. I mean Clay raised me as his own but JT was my dad." Jax said trying not to give his emotions away.

"Okay, what did he say?"

"He said that he believes that Clay had something to do with dad's death. He says he has proof and wants to show me."

"What? No baby, Clay wouldn't do that."

"Well I guess I need to go see what proof Piney has then. He needs to be put in his place if it's not true. He can't be running his mouth about the president of the club." he said trying to sound angry.

"You're right. But Jax I think Clay should handle this."  
>"NO, I need to. Clay doesn't need to know what's being said. I will take care of Piney." Jax said as he went to leave.<p>

"Okay, take care of this Jax." Gemma said.

Jax walked out of the office and then went into the club. He seen Ope and nodded his head to let him know that it's been set into motion. Ope then opened his phone and placed a text to his dad. They seen Clay leave the clubhouse and go over to the office. They waited and watched. Once they seen Clay leave the office Jax knew his mom told Clay. That was part of his confirmation. Shortly after Clay got on his bike.

"Where you heading out to?" Jax walked up and asked.

"I need to take a ride. Just to clear my head. I'll be back shortly. Keep the guys in check for me." Clay said hoping to make sure Jax stays there.

Jax and Ope knew they didn't need to follow right away. They had a feeling they knew exactly where he was going. They knew that Piney was prepared. A little while later the two of them left.

Piney heard the beating on his door. He went to answer it taking his gun with him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked Clay.

"Thought I'd check up on you old man."

"I'm fine." he said not opening the door any wider.

"You going to let me in? I would really like a drink right now."

"Um.. sure come in." Piney said staying diligent in watching Clay.

"What brings you out this way besides checking on an old man?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what does the President of the club want to know from me?"

"I heard something today and I want to know if it's true."  
>"Well ask me. Quit beating around the bush." Piney said.<p>

"I heard that someone had proof that I supposedly had something to do with JT's death."  
>"Where would you hear that from?" he said hoping to sound nervous to Clay. "What kind of proof?"<br>"I don't know that's why I'm here."

Piney turned away from Clay knowing that for right now he was safe. He flipped the switch on the recorder attached to his oxygen tank when he did.

"You are confusing me Clay. Who has this evidence?"

Clay knew he was going to have to say it.

"I heard you had evidence. But I don't see how. You weren't there when JT died."  
>"No I wasn't. You were."<p>

"So how could someone have evidence?"

"Well I think we all knew what happened Clay."  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"JT kept in touch with me constantly. He knew what was going on with you and Gemma. He also knew Gemma told you about him trying to get out of the gun industry."  
>"So that's not proof I killed him." Clay said with a smile on his face. "Is this what you were going to tell Jax? That momma was playing around on daddy's back?"<p>

"No. He already knew that. Jax is not a stupid man. But I do have some writings from JT himself. With those words coming directly from him Jax will know the truth."

"Where? Where are these writings?" Clay jumped up from his chair saying.

"I'm not stupid either Clay. If you can kill the president of the club I know you have no hesitation to kill me."

"You are a dead man walking Piney."

"Okay, I can accept that but I would like to know what happened. When I do I will hand over the letters."  
>"Do you have them here?"<p>

"Again Clay I'm not stupid. Once you tell me what happened I will get them."  
>Clay sat down quietly and took a deep breath. "Okay, I will tell you."<p>

"That sounds like the smart thing to do." Piney said and he too sat down across the table from Clay.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Jax and Ope had left their bikes a little away from the cabin. They slowly made their way there. Jax could hear both Piney and Clay in there talking. He wanted to hear this from Clays mouth.

"Okay, this is what happened. Yes, I had been seeing Gemma for awhile. I knew it was wrong but JT was not taking the right care of Gemma. She deserved so much more than what he was giving her. She actually came to me first. She started flirting with me whenever JT was gone on a run. At first I was just flirting with her then one night she led me to my room. How do you resist Gemma? I mean she's beautiful and sexy. Smart too. She makes the perfect Old Lady." Clay said getting lost in his memories.

"I understand that." Piney said trying to get Clay back on track.

"Anyways, she started telling me how JT was becoming weak and that he wasn't fit to be president of the club anymore. I told her that there was nothing I could do about that. He was the president I was just the vice president. Then one night she was telling me about him trying to get out of the gun business. I knew that this was a very dangerous concept if it was true. Gemma knew that money was not going to be rolling in if we got away from guns. She liked how she was living. Hell, she was the queen. So one day after another road trip for JT she came to me to ask if I had thought about what she told me. I told her there was nothing I could do. She told me to let the guys know and maybe they would get rid of him. I told her we couldn't take that chance because the majority might have sided with JT. She got angry and for the next two runs she wouldn't let me go near her."  
>"So how did JT's death come about?" Piney asked.<p>

"One day she came up behind me at the club during one of the parties. She started flirting with me again and I asked her what she was doing. She was going to get me killed if she kept it up. Personally I think it excited her to rub my crotch under JT's nose. Anyways she whispered to me she had a plan. We made plans to meet up privately and then I went to my room."  
>"What was her plan?"<p>

"She told me she had been talking to JT about how I should be more included in some of the runs. That there was an important one coming up and had convinced him he needed me there. She was to put something in his food to make him slightly woozy and I was to make sure his bike was tampered with. I knew that if I wanted to make her my old lady I had to do this. So that night she put some drugs in his food and some in his coffee. I went out to my bike and seen him talking to Jax and a part of me felt bad about what was going to happen. But I knew that Jax looked up to me and he would be fine. So we left."

"Who tampered with JT's bike?"

"Lowell Sr. I had blackmailed him into it."

"So that's why he ended up dead too?"  
>"I couldn't have any witnesses. Just like I can't have none now." Clay said as he stood up pulling out his gun.<p>

"So you and Gemma planned and killed JT then." Piney said making sure it was clear.

"Yeah, so now where are the fucking letters?"

"I have them." Jax said as he came into the room with Ope behind him.

"Jax." Clay said. "It's not what you think."

"I know what it was Clay. You and my bitch of a mother murdered my dad. All because he wanted to make it safe for me to grow up."

"No, he was weak. He would never have been able to do what he was planning. I had to make the club strong."

"You fool." Jax said as he shot him.

"What are you doing?" Piney yelled at him.

"I didn't kill him. But he's lucky. I won't do to him what he and Gemma have done. We go through the club." Jax said staring down at Clay.

Ope and Piney told him they would take it from there. Jax needed to corral his mom before she found out what happened and ran. He knew now who he could trust and that was Piney, Ope and Tara.

Jax was trying to control his temper before he showed up at the garage. He stopped and called Tara on his way.

"Hey babe." he heard through the phone.

"Hey darling. Look it's over. I am on my way to Gemma's now. Ope and Piney are bringing Clay. I know the truth now Tara."  
>"I'm sorry Jax. I wish it all wasn't true."<p>

"I know darling. I love you Tara." He wanted to ask her to be there for him but after everything he didn't think he should ask.

"I'll be there waiting Jax. You aren't alone." she said surprising him.

"Thank you." he said finally a smile coming to his face.

"See you there." she said and hung up.

Tara pulled into the lot and looked over to see that Gemma was still in the office. Part of her wanted to go in there and tell Gemma off but she didn't want to spoil the plan. She sat there and waited for Jax. Before he got there Gemma walked out of the office and seen Tara standing there.

"I can't believe you are still here. I thought for sure you would see that Jax doesn't want you anymore."

Tara turned to face her. "Jax and I love each other Gemma. Get use to it. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, sooner or later he will know the truth." Gemma said smirking.

"I do believe you are right." Tara said smiling as she heard Jax's bike pulling in.

Tara rolled her eyes watching Gemma race over to Jax as if she was important to him still. Deep down Tara wished all this wasn't true. She knew Jax was struggling with all of it.

"Baby." Gemma said as she got to Jax. Trying to lean into kiss him and he pulled away. Jax went around her and pulled Tara into a kiss.

"So she has you fooled again with her lies." Gemma said snidely.

Jax tensed up and turned to Gemma.

"Lies. Yeah I know all about lies. How about the fact that my dad died because he was murdered?"  
>"Jax, I told you that wasn't true."<p>

"Yeah, I know and today I found out exactly why you told me that." he said.

They heard a van pull in and watched as Piney and Ope pulled Clay out of the van. Gemma went to run towards them but Jax stopped her.

"What are they doing to him. They can't do that. He is the president."Gemma yelled.

"Well soon that won't be the case Gemma. See I am the vice president and if the vote goes accordingly then I will be the president."

He grabbed her arm and led her into the clubhouse. He had called earlier to make sure everyone was there for church. There was some mumbling going around when they seen who we were bringing in. Everyone went into church, including Gemma and Tara.

"What's going on?" Tig asked.

"Yeah, why are you man handling Clay?" Bobby asked.

"Well see boys, we have a situation." Jax said as he sat down at the head of the table. Ope and Piney standing over Clay at the end of the table.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"I have called church to bring something to the attention of all of my brothers. Something that has been hidden for a very long time."

Piney walked to Jax and laid the tape down in front of him.

"This here is a most vital piece of information." Jax said.

"Tig grab it." They heard from Clay.

Jax looked over to Tig and dared him. Tig just sat there.

"Let's listen to what we have." Jax finally said with a smile.

Jax put the tape in and hit play. Clay and Piney's discussion came out. The whole plan. Everything that happened. Gemma realized then that this was the only proof. She looked at Clay and spat at him. "How dare you put me into this. You know none of that happened. The only reason I married you was so I could make sure Jax had a part of his father's club."

"Gemma, Gemma, did you really think you were going to work that angle?" Jax asked her coldly. I went to you to find out if you would run to Clay about the information I gave you and you did. I found my dads journals and it told me so much. I had to read between the lines sometimes but just so you know _mom_ he knew what you and Clay were up to. He knew it was going to happen he just didn't know when. But he was so busy trying to make things safer for the club, for me and that was the most important thing to him."

Gemma just sat there and cried. "Oh is the powerful all knowing Queen crying because she got caught in her web of lies?" Ope looked at her and said.

Jax turned to the guys and said, "so what's on the table is how do you boys want to handle this? He chose to murder the president of the club. The founding member. He took his life so he could take his place not only here at the club but in Gemma's bed. I vote we let him meet mister mayhem."

He looked to Tig and Tig said yes, he knew he couldn't cover for Clay anymore. He was disgusted with himself to know how much he did for the man.

"Aye" Chibs said.

""Yes." Ope said.

"Yes." Piney said.

"Yeah." Juice said.

"Personally I'm surprised you brought this to us. If I had been you I would have taken him out as soon as I found out. But you are what the president is supposed to be. So I say yes and I also nominate Jax to be our president." Bobby said sneering at Clay. He couldn't even find himself able to look at Gemma.

Before Jax could say anything they all responded with loud approval.

"I accept this responsibility and I promise to do everything I can do to make our lives better." Jax said. He looked up and he could see the smile in Tara's face.

"So what are we going to do with Gemma?" Juice asked. Jax looked over and realized he didn't really know what should be done. He knew he could see her dead easily but the Sons did not kill women.

"I am open to suggestions." Jax said.

They all stayed quiet.

"Anything guys. I am open to suggestions. Do not think anything will upset me. She is no longer my mother. I do not care what happens to her. Just as she didn't care what happened to my dad or I. So give it to me."  
>"Okay, well since we can't kill her the only thing she is good for is to fuck. How about we make her our very own croweater." they heard from Chibs.<p>

Jax turned to him. "Well undoubtedly she must have a magic pussy since she somehow bedazzled my dad and then turned Clay into a fool. So yeah that sounds good. So who wants the first round. I think it would be appropriate for Clay to watch before he meets Mr. Mayhem."

"How about we throw our names into a hat?" Bobby asked.

"Sounds fair. Just make sure you don't put my name in." Jax said chuckling.

"Nor mine." Ope said with a smile. "I have my old lady waiting at home for me so are we done here?" he asked Jax.

"Yeah, we're done." he said as he pulled Tara into his arms.

They took Clay and placed him right in front where he could watch it all. Gemma they took to the stripper pole. She kept begging her son to forgive her. But he ignored her as he took Tara's hand and together they left. Jax knew that when this part was over they would call him to finish it off.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. As long as I have you and Abel, my world is damn near perfect."  
>"I know something else is weighing on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"<p>

"See that's what a good old lady does. She comforts her old man and listens to him. She doesn't betray him."

"Baby, what is it?" she asked.

He pulled her into his arms and then picking her up he carried her to the picnic table.

"I don't want you to think of me as evil Tara."

"I don't."

"Right now I know. But what is in my mind might make you feel that way if I tell you."

"Jax, I love you. I know you are not evil. Please tell me. You need to get this off of your chest."

"I want her dead. Tara, I want her dead." he said as he pulled her tight to him.

"I know baby. I do too. I hate what she has done to you."

"I don't know if I can go on knowing she is still alive yet the club won't kill her. I"m going to have to do it on my own." he whispered to her.

"Jax, you can't you are the president."  
>"How am I supposed to lead these men when I have her there. I'm glad they are using her as the trash she is."<p>

"Let's go home Jax. It's going to be here in the morning. We can make decisions tomorrow." she said tugging him to his bike.

"Yeah, let's go home." he said.

Tara knew that Jax would go to sleep quickly. The toll it was taken on him was horrendous. She lay there quietly deep in thought. She finally quietly got out of bed. She knew what she had to do. She got in her car and drove to the clubhouse. Walking in she watched as Gemma was treated like the trash she turned out to be. She thought about all the things Gemma would tell her that made a good Old Lady. Most of the things she said was right she just didn't live by her rules. She went over to Bobby and asked for a minute of his time.

"Yeah, what can I help you with Tara?"

She told him and hoped he agreed with her. They made the plan and then she went to the room Jax had used when he was here and waited.

"What the fuck are you here for? Coming to gloat?"  
>"No Gemma, not gloating. What you did to Jax, I take no enjoyment in that. But I thought about what you said before."<p>

"What's that?"

"To be a great Old Lady it means I have to do anything to make my family safe and happy."

"And?" Gemma said rolling her eyes.

"And that's what I intend to do." Tara took out the weapon she had in her jacket. She came up and placed the chamber at Gemma's forhead. "Goodbye Gemma, rot in hell and know that my family will be great." Then Tara pulled the trigger. Bobby had given her one with a silencer so she was able to take her leave with no one but Bobby the wiser.

"I'll take care of the rest Tara. You go home to Jax."

"Thanks Bobby." she said hugging him and turning to leave.

"Just so you know, I think you are going to make one hell of an old lady to the president."

She smiled and left.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Bobby waited long enough to make sure Tara got home. Then he pulled his cell phone out.

Jax heard the phone and went to retrieve it when he noticed Tara wasn't in bed. Instead of answering he went to look for Tara. Calling her name quietly so as not to wake Abel he finally found her in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with a joint in one hand and a glass in the other. "Tara." he said.

About that time the phone rang again. "You need to answer that Jax."

Jax looked at her wondering what was going on.

"Yeah."

"It's time for Clay to meet mayhem." Bobby said into the phone.

"Did everyone get their turn." Jax asked.

"Um.. that's something I need to talk to you about."

"What? I am not changing my mind Bobby."

"No, that's not it. Look why don't you just come down here."

"Okay, be there soon." he said as he hung up. He walked over to Tara and sat in the seat opposite of her."What's wrong Tara?" he asked.

Tara took a long drink and then she placed the glass down. "Nothing is wrong baby. Everything is the way it's suppose to be."

"Tara." he said knowing that something wasn't right with her.

"You need to go. Time to take care of Clay. Then promise me you will come back home to me." she said.

"Of course. I will be back soon." he said as he put on his kutte and left the house. As he got on the bike he kept wondering what was going on. He hoped that what he had told Tara before didn't change her feelings for him. That was why he didn't want to say anything. He was determined to find out when he got back. For now he had business to take care of.

He pulled into the parking lot and seen that all the hang arounds were gone. From what he could see it was only the club. He lit his cigarette and walked to the door. When he walked in he seen the guys waiting on him.

"So are we ready?" Jax asked them.

"Yeah. He's in the church." Bobby said.

Jax nodded his head and they followed him in.

"Well are you ready Clay?" Jax asked with a smile.

"I want to know what you did with Gemma? She was there one moment and gone the next." Clay said.

Bobby was glad he had already told the rest of the guys what happened. They were all okay with it since it wasn't the club that did it.

Jax looked up at the guys. "Please tell me you didn't let her go." he asked.

"NO, no we didn't in fact I'll go get her." Bobby said looking at Ope for help.

The rest of them waited unsure of how their prez was going to take what happened. Jax heard them coming back and went to stand. He was really surprised to see what they brought in. It was Gemma but it was a dead Gemma. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"So um.. who decided to off the bitch after we decided the club doesn't off women?" Jax asked.

"Gemma." Clay cried out. Jax didn't want to hear him anymore so he took his gun out and shot three times into Clays neck. Watched him bleed out.

"So is anyone going to answer?" Jax asked again.

"Well you see, I had a visitor last night. Someone that wanted to prove to her husband she made a great old lady. She knew that we couldn't do it so she did it." Bobby said.

Jax looked up in surprise. "Tara?" he asked in awe.

"Yeah."

Jax turned his back to them and couldn't help that his face lit up so big with the smile and the pride he has in his old lady. Thinking about it he got hard. He didn't turn around he just said "I gotta go" and left. The guys knew exactly what happened and they all started laughing. "Wouldn't want to be in their house tonight." Tig said.

"Admit it you would too." Ope said.

"Okay, yeah I would." Tig replied.

"I just hope they remember to get someone to watch Abel. He definitely doesn't need to be there." Piney said.

"I got that taken care of. Donna went by and picked Abel up." Ope said.

"And that's why he's the VP." Juice said.

They all laughed again and then went to business taking care of the bodies.

Tara was sitting on the bed waiting for Jax. She hoped that what Donna and the others figured would happen would. She just couldn't help being scared that once he realized what she had done that he would be angry. She heard his bike pull in and she bit her lip in fear.

"Tara, baby, where are you?" she heard him ask. She realized he didn't sound angry. "In here" she said softly. He stood at the door and stared at her.

"Are you angry at me?"  
>"Angry? You think I would be angry? No baby, I'm not angry. I'm hard as hell and I want you so badly right now."<p>

She looked up at him to see if his face showed what he said and it did. She stood up and let the robe fall away from her. Before she knew it he had wrapped her up in his arms. Kissing her hard and rough. She loved it when Jax got this way. He flipped her over so that she was on all fours with her back to him. "I want to see your crow as I take you Tara. I love you so much." he said as he pushed his cock in deep. "Oh Jax." he heard her moan.

"I want to make you cum over and over again. Let me pleasure you. Let me show you how much I love you Tara. Only you. It's only ever been you." he said as he pumped into her feeling her pussy clench around his cock over and over.

"Jax, I love you baby. I love you so much." she moaned over and over.

"I know darling, you proved that to me. Thank you Tara. Thank you." he chanted as he pounded into her. Then finally he had to let go. "Yes, yes." he yelled as his cock jerked his seed out. When he went to pull out he lay his head on her back right over her crow. He kissed it gently and lathered it with his tongue.

"Do you know how happy you made me darling?"

"I think I got the picture." she said chuckling.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't. It was perfect." she said turning to her back and bringing him up to kiss her.

They lay there for a while just enjoying the bliss of the aftermath.

"I was afraid you would decide that wasn't what you wanted." she whispered.

"I thought you had changed your mind about thinking I was evil. I thought that's why you were so quiet."

"Oh no baby. Gemma always told me a good old lady does what it takes to make her man and family happy and safe."  
>"Well darling, you are definitely a great old lady. " he said once more bringing her into his arms. This time he went slowly. Enjoying every inch of the woman he loved so much.<p>

Jax knew they would be okay. Now he had to work on getting the club free of guns.


End file.
